Stayin' Simple
by Zammie Luv
Summary: Cameron Morgan's got it all:the football-star boyfriend,the loyal friends,the smarty-pants brother,and a sport career in full blast. But when the popular, mysterious kid comes around things start to change. Feelings come out & fights open up. NO SPYS
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hi guys! This is sorta a chapter/preview/trailer thingy. I'm really excited about this story so bear with me! Enjoy!**

I smacked the alarm clock and shoved my face into the pillow. I stood up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I saw my dirty blonde hair in a mess, my ocean blue eyes cloudy, and my five-foot-eight-inch body slumped over. My

name is Cameron Morgan. I go to Gallagher Roseville Valley High. I know, it's a mouthful. I am the Varsity Volleyball star and one of the more popular kids. Let's just get all the introductions out of the way. My brother is Jonas Morgan. He is

five-foot-ten with very dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is easily the smartest kid in the high school, but isn't considered a nerd. His girlfriend, who is also my used-to-be best friend, is Liz Sutton. She is five-foot-four with light blonde hair

and crystal blue eyes; definitely the second smartest kid. My real best friends are Bex Baxter, short for Rebecca, and Macey Mchenry. Bex is five-foot-nine with tanned skin, milky brown hair, and caramel eyes. She is the best girl soccer player

at GRVH and is going for a scholarship. She is dating Grant Newman: the sweet hunk who is the quarterback of the football team. Macey is the most gorgeous girl at our school with sparkling blue eyes and long, slick black hair. No boyfriend

at the moment but is the captain of the debate team. Oh, and there is my boyfriend. His name is Josh Abrahms. He plays football too; he is a midfielder. He is five-foot-ten with black hair and muddy brown eyes. Also a very popular kid, but

not the most. The most popular is probably Zach Goode. He is five-foot-eleven with chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. He's great with the girls and is the football team's starting receiver. He is currently single, but hangs with his

own group of friends, which happens to be a few other football boys, Grant, and Jonas, kind of mysterious. We are all juniors and this year I just want it to keep calm. I've got a great boyfriend, a great family, and great friends! This year

should go just how I want it to, or should it?

**So? How's it looking? Please review with ideas, suggestions, or just anything! Thanks!**


	2. Me?

**Here we are, chapter two!**

The alarm went off loudly that Monday morning. I slammed the snooze button and got up to wash my face. I put on a cute outfit consisting of a jean miniskirt and a black striped, long-sleeved one-shoulder

sweater. I slipped on pair of black boots and put on makeup: shimmery pink lipgloss, black eyeliner, mascara, and some white shimmery eyeshadow. I was running out the door to my car when my brother

stopped me. "Where are you going?" he asked, with his blue eyes twinkling with suspicion. "Umm, to school. Where else would I be going?" He rolled his eyes as if that was too sarcastic of a question for his

sacred mind. "I meant, where are you going, thirty minutes early?" Jonas said. I smiled and said, "Just meeting up with some friends. See ya!" I grabbed a breakfast bar and headed to my car. My car was my

grandmother's car before she passed. I know, I know, but really, its cute! It's a coffee brown PT Cruiser with tan leather seats. Its very old but runs like a dream. I headed to school and walked to my locker,

expecting my friends to be there. They weren't and I was surprised but I just shuffled through my locker for a few minutes until I heard a "Hey." I turned around to Zach Goode. I hadn't talked to him since

freshmen year when we got partnered for an essay and project. We were actually good friends, well, a little more than friends, until he got his football team status and stuff. I was sort of dumbfounded by his

stunning green eyes and swishing chestnut hair. "Wow, speechless aren't you Gallagher Girl?" he joked while smirking at me. He started calling me "Gallagher Girl" when he saw me looking at a bumper sticker

a LONG time ago. "Well, you haven't talked to me in like two years, so I was a little surprised," I said, composing myself. "What brings you to see me?" He smiled and I almost melted. "Well, I am having a party

tonight. I am inviting your brother, so do you want to come too?" he said. "Me?" I said flabbergasted. Not that I wasn't invited to parties all the time, but Zach like NEVER has parties, and when he does, they

are legendary. (Or so I've been told.) "Yes, you," he said. I smiled and said, "Sure. Can I bring my boyfriend? You know Josh, right?" He cocked his head and answered, "Yeah, I do, and sure. Grant is bringing

Bex and I think your brother is bringing Liz. It's gonna be a big one this year. So my house, seven?" I smiled brightly and said, "Cool, I'll be there." He gave me a hug and said, "See you later, bye." I called,

"Bye," just as he turned the corner. My heart fluttered a bit from his hug but I contained it. "Who was that?" I spun around, startled by the voice, and saw Macey there with Bex, Josh, and a few other people.

"Oh, just Zach. So what's up? Late isn't usually your forte," I said. "We started talking to Melanie and-," Macey started to say when Bex butted in, "Zach? Zach Goode? _That_ Zach Goode?" I nodded and said,

"Weird, huh? He just invited me to his party." We walked to a table and sat down. "Why the emphasis on the 'that'?" Josh asked while scooting near me and taking my hand. "Oh, nothing, we were just friends

in freshmen year. You have nothing to worry about," I said and gave him a quick kiss. We smiled and I added, "Oh, he said you can come too." Josh sighed and frowned, "Ugh, I'm grounded for the week and

the weekend. Stupid test scores! But you'll be ok without me?" I smiled and I felt like I seemed a bit _too _happy about him not coming. "That's ok, I'll be fine." The bell rung and we went to our classes. At the

end of the day, the bell rang and I packed my things into the car. I got home and lay down on my bed. I was trying to decide what to wear. That's when Bex called.

**Well that's the end of the second chapter, hope you like it! Pleeeeeaaasseee Review! Oh and I'm going to put up a poll on my profile about this story, so please vote!**


	3. Oh God

**Ok thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter! I think it was pretty quick!**

"Hello?" I said as I picked up my phone. "Hey, Grant is taking me to the party so I can't go with you, but. . . I wanted to know if you want to come buy a new dress with me!" I smiled, sat up, and said, "Bex, I

really don't need another dress. Plus, I'm running low on cash right now." I almost _felt _her roll her eyes as she replied, "Come on! You can use the gift card I gave you! I was planning on getting my dress at

Lucy's anyways." "Well," I said tentatively. "Alright, it's a date. I'll meet you in front of Lucy's in the mall in about 15 minutes." I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Fine! See you there!" I walked down the stairs

and outside to me car. I got in and rolled down the windows. The temperature outside was fantastic, not too hot, not too cold. _Great weather for a party_, I thought as I pulled into a parking space at the mall. I

put my keys in my purse and headed inside. I took the escalator and saw Bex already there waiting for me. Sometimes I wonder how fast she drives . . . "Finally! You drive so slow!" she said. I raised my

eyebrows and said, "You are aware that there are speed limits, aren't you?" She just flicked her hand and said, "I think those are more of suggestions. Come on, we don't have a lot of time!" We walked into

Lucy's boutique, the walls lined with light pink wallpaper and big, red bows anywhere you can fit them. Pictures of different styles of dresses, skirts, blouses, and shoes hung on the walls. I smiled and sniffed

in the light scent of perfume that always lingered in there. Before I knew it, Bex was shoving six different dresses into my hands and pushing me into the dressing room. I came out in two dresses and neither

seemed to impress her, but then I stepped out in a gray, sparkly, long sleeved super tight dress. It had a scoop-neck and a black shiny belt around the smallest part of my waist. "Oh man! That's it Cams! You

look so hot!" I smiled and turned to look in the mirror. The dress was stunning but I was surprised when I looked just as good in it. It was very tight, but hugged in all the right places. I was, once again,

floored by a dress from Lucy's. Bex then smiled excitedly at me and said, "Hold on! I think this dress I am about to try on is it. Wait and tell me what you think." I stood there while she changed and she

stepped out in a black skin-tight dress. It had straps with tarnished gold studs going all across it. She looked fantastic, but seriously, when doesn't Bex look that way? "Wow, that's definitely the one. You look

fantastic Bex! Really, it's so good!" She looked in the mirror with a self-satisfied look on her face and then we both went back to change out of our clothes. We paid and walked out to our cars. "I'll see you

there. Seven o' clock, and don't forget to call Macey about your makeup!" Bex called to me as I got in my car. I looked at the clock and it said five-forty-five. I raced home and got on a video call with Macey.

"Hey! So, what are you wearing?" She asked eagerly. I grabbed my dress out of the bag and held it up for her. "Wow! So cute!" I smiled and asked, "So I am calling about makeup and hair, what should I

do?" She thought about it for a moment. You see, out of all of my friends, Macey was always the fashionista. I mean she has been offered a Vogue modeling job like four times. "Well, I would do smoky eye

and light pink shimmer lip gloss. For the hair, probably loose curls. What shoes are you wearing?" I smirked and said, "Black stilettos!" "Awesome! Okay, remember to call me again so I can see you!" I rolled

my eyes and said, "Okay." I ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I took a quick one and hopped out. I blow-dried my hair and then used my wand to curl it. I ran my fingers through it until there were

loose curls that ran messily down my back. Then I grabbed the dress off of my bed and slipped it on; it fit like a glove. I then put on smoky gray eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. I put on some pink

shimmer lip gloss and put on my stilettos. I looked pretty good, if I do say so myself! Once again, I video called Macey. "Wow! You look amazing Cam! Alright, now it's almost seven, go have fun!" "Thanks

Mace," I said and clicked off my computer. I got in my car and I saw it was already 6:55. I sped down the streets until I finally spotted Zach's house. I was ten minutes late, which was still pretty good. I

walked in and saw the whole room open up. In the middle there was a giant sweeping dance floor. Off to the side there was a bar that served drinks. Alcoholic or not, I did not know. Outside, I saw there was

a pool with a waterslide and another bar-like structure with chairs and people talking all around it. The music was blaring and I could see that this was going to be, by far, the best party of the year. Too bad

Josh is going to miss it. Whoa, that was the first time I thought about Josh all night. I started to feel guilty until my thinking was cut off. Zach caught my eye and started walking towards me. "Hi, wow! This

place is amazing Zach!" He chuckled lightly and tossed his hair. "Thanks. By the way, you look fantastic tonight," he said and winked at me. I blushed bright red and replied, "You don't look too bad yourself."

He didn't, in fact; he looked extremely hot. He was wearing jeans and a light green shirt that made his eyes sparkle. Over that there was a black blazer and his hair was messed up in all the right places. He

leaned over to hug me and I smelled his musky cologne. We started walking towards the bar when he said, "So, where's the boyfriend?" Dang, why was he always coming up? "Oh, he couldn't come, got

grounded. Wow, I love this song!" He frowned and then smirked, "Well that's a shame! I think there should be someone here to dance with you then. Would you like to?" I giggled, "Yes, I'd love to!" We

walked out onto the dance floor and we danced to a few fast songs. We spotted Bex and Grant and we danced with them too. We were laughing and dancing and talking, having the time of our lives. Then a

slow song came on. He raised an eyebrow at me and I just laughed as he pulled me close to him. We were dancing and I said, "Man, this place really is amazing." He looked up and smiled, "Yeah, it's my

uncle. He's super rich, but he's not around a lot." I frowned, "I hope you don't mind me asking, and I'm sure I asked you three years ago but, where are your parents?" He chuckled lightly and said, "Wow, it

has been that long since we hung out, hasn't it? And its fine, they um died when I was little." My eyes widened, "Oh, Zach, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up!" Zach laughed again and said, "No, its fine.

I mean, it only hurts when people bug me about it." He made fake crying noises and pretended to wipe his eyes. "Stop it!" I said and started to laugh with him. "I felt bad!" I smacked him playfully. "Ha, don't

worry about it. I was just joking, Gallagher Girl." I smiled, "I still don't know why you call me that." "Remember, the bumper sticker with the dancing girls on it!" he said smiling. "Yeah, but I don't see why it

was so funny!" He was already laughing again and so was I. "You didn't even have a car yet!" I knit my eyebrows, "I was gonna get one!" Zach raised one eyebrow and said, "When?" I looked down and

said, "Someday!" We both started cracking up as we walked off of the dance floor. "But see, I did get one!" I said as we sat down at the bar. "Yeah, like two years later!" We started laughing again. This was

what I loved about Zach, everything with him was so easy and fun. Then he smiled and said, "Why did this ever end?" I wiped my eyes, which were teary from laughing, and said, "What?" "This," he gestured

with his hands. "You and me. What happened?" "I don't know. I guess you found the football status and the girls that go along with it, and I found my friends." He pursed his lips and said, "I wish I hadn't." I

sighed and said, "Sometimes I wish that too." Then he leaned forward and kissed me. It felt so good to be back in his arms again that I couldn't move. He pulled away and said, "Wow." I took a breath and

said, "Wow is right." "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," he said. I smiled lightheadedly and said, "Don't be." My head was still spinning when it dawned on me. I had a boyfriend. And it wasn't

Zach. It was Josh. Oh God.

**Thanks for reading! Oh and don't forget to take the poll on my profile! Reviews please!**


	4. It Was Nothing

(Sorry guys, I said Monday on the first chapter, but I meant Friday. So currently in the story, it is Friday night.)

I took two painful steps back and Zach said, "Are you ok?" I stumbled again and mumbled, "I'm, I'm fine. I just need to leave." I turned to run back to my car but his voice made me freeze, "Cam, don't go." I

stood there for a few moments and then forced myself to run. I shoved one foot in front of the other until I got to my car. I fumbled with the keys until I finally shoved it in the lock. I started the car and drove

as fast as possible to my house. I ran inside and then noticed that everybody else was asleep. It was 11:30. I tiptoed to my room and grabbed the phone. I had Josh's number half dialed when I stopped and

pressed "end call". I didn't have to tell Josh, did I? I won't have to tell him because it was a little accident, a nothing. Or was it? I battled with myself for, what, a half-hour until I just let sleep take me. The

next morning I woke up with two messages on my phone. One from Bex, one from Zach. The one from Bex said, "You better start picking up your phone! What happened to you? Call me back!" I dreaded

listening to Zach's but I did anyways, "Hey Cam, its Zach. I'm sorry about kissing you, it was wrong. Please just talk to me; I'll fix it. Call me." I ignored the calls; all of them. I stayed inside all weekend and

when Monday finally rolled around, I walked quickly and nonchalantly to my locker. I was getting my History book when Josh walked up to me. "Hey," he said warmly. I looked down, avoiding his eyes, and

replied, "Hey, I gotta get to class." I turned to scurry away when he asked, "Early?" I couldn't make eye contact so I concentrated on the tips of my shoes when I said, "Yeah, I have to talk to Miss Dates

about a grade, see ya." I basically ran away. I still had no idea what to tell him about the party so I planned to just avoid him until I figure it out. I sat through History and just stared off into space when I

heard a whisper, "Cam." I turned to see Zach and I rolled my eyes, "What?" He frowned and said, "Didn't you get my messages? We need to talk." I glared at him, "No we don't. You need to leave me alone. I

can figure it out. Just, be quiet!" He shook his head and said, "I'll tell him it was nothing if you want me to. I promise. Just please talk to me." I tipped my head back and closed my eyes. Zach was being really

sweet and he didn't deserve this. But I just replied, "No, I will talk to him. I can't talk to you, it just won't-." I was cut off by Miss Dates, "Cameron, Zachary, is there something going on back there? Something

you want to share with the class?" The whole class turned around in their seats to stare at us, great. I looked down and mumbled, "No ma'am." "Good," she raised her pointed chin and continued to talk

about government in the U.S. The rest of class I tried to listen but I couldn't concentrate. Finally after two more periods we got to break. I had decided during Spanish that I would try and pretend like nothing

happened. I walked out towards where Bex and Macey were standing and said, "Hey." Bex raised an eyebrow and said, "Hey, what did you do all weekend? And why didn't you return my calls? I wanted to

find out what actually happened at the party!" "I didn't feel well so I just sat around all weekend," I answered with a shrug. Macey turned to me and asked, "Wait, what happened at the party?" I turned to

Bex with a stern look and said, "_Nothing_, right Bex?" She flipped her hair behind her back and said, "Nothing? I'll say! She kissed Zach Goode!" Macey's jaw dropped, "What?" I hushed them, "It was an

accident! A nothing! Plus, _he_ kissed _me_!" Bex rolled her eyes and said, "Please! It was something all right! I saw the look on your face!" I blushed and scolded them, "Guys, it's not something to be excited

about! I have a boyfriend, _remember_?" Macey wiggled her eyebrows and replied, "I'd sure be excited! I mean, come on Cams, he's hot!" Bex raised her hand and said, "I agree!" We giggled lightly and Macey

asked, "So are you gonna tell Josh?" I shook my head quickly and said, "If anyone asks, nothing happened and it is going to stay that way. Okay, the bell is about to ring, I gotta go get my Calculus book." I

turned around and came face to face with a familiar boy, _"Tell Josh what?"_

**_So? Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews by the way! Please review this chapter too! Until next time!  
><em>**


	5. Jerk

**Thank you for all the fabulous reviews! Okay, I really like this chapter, even though its pretty short, so enjoy!**

My eyes widened for only a moment and then I composed myself and said, "Nothing." I tried to step around him but he said, "You kissed who?" Josh glared down at me and I said, "Can we not have this

conversation here? Let's just talk after school, okay." I said trying to keep cool and I stepped back. I was about to leave when he asked, "You kissed Zach Goode?" A crowd had formed around us now and, as

he already knew, I hated crowds, and being stared at even more. I narrowed my eyes and said calmly, "We will talk after school." I turned my back and went to walk away. "No, we are going to talk right

now," Josh grabbed my wrist and yanked me backwards. He grabbed my other wrist and looked me in the eye. His eyes flared with anger and betrayal. "Hey! Don't touch her!" That shout came from the

crowd. I looked over to see Grant and Zach standing there. Grant held Zach back while I said quietly, "Its fine guys, just be cool." I looked back at Josh confused. This wasn't like him; he never did anything

like this.

"So? Are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked harshly. I took a deep breath and said, "It was just a little kiss, and after, we both agreed it was nothing. We just got caught up in the moment. It was

nothing, Josh; I would never do anything to hurt you like that." I saw his anger suppress for a second but then he just grimaced and spat out, "Lies! You're just a cheater! This has probably been a secret all

along, you guys seeing each other!" This wasn't the guy I knew, the guy I dated for this long time. I yelled now, just as loud as he did, "There is nothing going on between me and Zach!" A tear fell from my

eye and I swiped it away quickly, trying to not let anyone see. Josh pushed me hard up against the wall, "Don't you lie to me!" His hand was up to my neck now. Zach yelled out again, "Stop! Don't touch her!"

I lifted my hand and gave them a reassuring smile as my temper cooled, signaling them that I was fine. "It's okay," I murmured. Tears fell from my eyes but my expression was strong. "It was nothing, Josh, I

swear." I whispered and pulled his hand off of my neck. His expression softened, showing the boy I once loved, and then the mask came back on. "If you think I am gonna take you back that easy, you got

another thing coming!" I looked up at him and a few more tears ran down my cheeks. I held it together while I said, "Actually, I think this should end." He looked confused and angry at the same time. I wiped

my cheeks and finished, "This, us, our relationship. It's not working for me." My tears continued to fall but I grew stronger as I pulled my arm from his grasp. I took another glance at his face and added, "I'm

breaking up with you, Josh." I started walking away and I started to cry again, harder now. "Fine, you're just a slut, anyway. And an ugly one at that." Josh said. I turned around as the tears came faster

now. Josh laughed at his cruelness and Zach jumped out from the crowd. He ran towards him and punched him in the face. Josh fell to the ground and Zach snapped, "Jerk."

**So? Did you love it? Hate it? Ideas? Suggestions? This is why you need to review! Byeeee!**


End file.
